


Trust Issues

by RedelliaValentinos



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Cute, Gen, Trust Issues, adjusting to being in a group, clean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8593927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedelliaValentinos/pseuds/RedelliaValentinos
Summary: Vincent had some serious adjustments to make upon joining Avalanche. But he wasn't going to without a good shove. Or rather, Marlene pushing him to.





	

From the moment Vincent had joined AVALANCHE, he knew he was going to have trouble finding his place. Being found in a coffin certainly wasn't going to help with how everyone looked at him. To Vincent, the...children, and that's what everyone in AVALANCHE was compared to him, were odd. Hesitantly open arms towards his request to join their trek, odd attitudes towards him and his appearance, and overall just odd people. They all had their own demons to deal with, his being the most literal.

Still, they let him come along. And he adjusted. Numerous fights with bandits and various monsters in the woods had allowed him several opportunities to show that he was serious and actually cared for their well being, and he did indeed use those opportunities...despite not being overly impressed by the youthful group he accompanied.

But there were some odd times when they were making camp for the night. Not exactly a social person, or socially gifted, Vincent kept to himself. He often kept guard at night since he was the most adept at staying awake for long hours at a time. This meant he was often seated comfortably in a tree, ready to leap in and fight when the need arose. 

When they hunted and gathered for food, he stayed behind to guard the two youngest companions of the group. They were literally children. Though he never once voiced his feelings, Vincent felt guilty knowing that he'd be more willing to defend the children than the rest of the group. He barely knew them, never spoke a word to them, but allowed them to sit under his cloak with him for warmth.

Marlene and Denzel. Young...and vulnerable. It was second nature to him to keep them protected. Although, Denzel often looked at him with studying eyes, trying to gather as much information as he could. Marlene looked at him differently. She started by seeing him as rather frightening. But time with him in the group allowed her to see that he wasn't much of a freak.

Vincent had never slept while on watch. But when the sun came up, he would nudge Cloud or Cid awake and once he was sure they were up for the day, he would catch a few hours of sleep then. At first, this was done in a tree. But he was slowly warming up to them, even though he hadn't spoken even once. The first time he put himself on the ground to rest, it was well noticed. He was voluntarily putting himself in an easy-to-reach position. It showed AVALANCHE that he was beginning to trust them around him while he slept.

But again, he never spoke. Not one word. ...And he wasn't eating. He never touched the food shared with him at dinner around the fire. He waited, then foraged when he thought no one was looking. And for a while, this worked... Until Marlene caught him.

"Uncle Vinny! Get over here, now!"

Vincent's shoulders had tensed at the new name. Uncle?! Since when?! He turned and stared at the twelve year-old in surprise, and she was holding a new plate of food for him.

In most cases, Vincent's height ensured that he loomed over most people like a nightmare. Marlene was undeterred. She was glaring at him and held up the plate. A gauntlet bound hand took it, and she pointed to an empty space between Tifa and Cloud by the fire.

"Sit!" she bit. Vincent was astonished. But the child was right. He needed to eat properly. And as he joined her and starting nibbling at the contents of the plate, he realized that he had some serious trust issues that needed to be reevaluated. 

**Author's Note:**

> This draft had been sitting here for a while, finally got around to completing it. Needed something light and sweet.


End file.
